


Cellmate

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Prison Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan ends up in prison for brawling. His new cellmate is someone he wished to never see again.





	Cellmate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge maritombola by Landedifandom

Logan was unceremoniously thrown in a cell. He grunted and got back up, grabbing the bars and loudly shaking them.

-Hey!- he called on the guards. -At least uncuff me! Hey!-

He was ignored, so he kicked the bars in anger, making even more noise.

-You know, it's not nice not to greet your new cellmate.- a deep voice behind him said.

Logan shivered and tensed. He recognized that voice all too well. He slowly turned around, standing with his head high; the only thing that betrayed his anxiety was the fact that his hands were closed into fists in front of him.

-Creed.- he spat with disgust.

-Runt. Long time no see. Since the moment you ran away from the gang. It was right before the police's ambush, wasn't it? What a strange coincidence.-

Victor threateningly walked up to him, stopping right in front of him.

-It surprises me you're here, have you pissed off the wrong person?- he asked in amusement.

-Brawl.- Logan simply replied.

The other snorted.

-You're still you, huh? Can't resist a good fight.-

Despite the fact that the shorter man knew what was coming he couldn't prevent the other from grabbing his neck.

-I bet we'll have a _very good_ time together in here.- Victor purred.

Logan growled at him, trying to make him let go of him.

Creed didn't let him think of a reply before throwing him on the lower bunk. He pushed him against the mattress as he forcefully pulled down his trousers.

-Don't you dare touch me!- Logan shouted.

He felt his heart beat faster, panic raising in his body. Flashbacks of his old life as Victor's "right hand" passed before his eyes: all the violence and abuse he was forced to do and he received, especially from his "boss", came to him as if it was yesterday.

The blond man laughed.

-Or what? You're even cuffed, you can't do anything to me. Besides...- he leaned on him until he was one centimetre away from the other's face. -I remember very well the way you moaned as I fucked you.-

Logan cursed and insulted him, but he was helpless; he could only struggle so much with his hands tied together, and when he was pushed on his belly he knew he had no chance of getting away from that awful situation.

He held his breath and tensed as Victor's tongue slithered between his cheeks, licking his hole. He bit the pillow under his face in order to suffocate his voice; he didn't want to give that bastard any satisfaction.

Creed spanked him and grinned in amusement at Logan's twitch. He thought he heard a faint moan too... Obviously he intensified his efforts to get the other's reaction: he alternated pain and pleasure, getting excited at every movement and every sound his victim made.

Logan didn't think he would feel that ashamed of himself ever again, but that bastard knew his body too well and he knew exactly how to play with it. The shorter man got hard both from pleasure and from pain, feeling as disgusting and perverted as Victor was. And the worst part was that those feelings only made him even more excited.

When Creed let go of his hips he sighed in relief, only to tense again when he felt the other's hard dick pressed against his butt.

-Wanna bet I'll make you scream like a bitch just like the old times?- the blond man whispered in Logan's ear.

The latter shivered. No, he didn't want to bet, he didn't want to remember the old times, much less relive them!

The pillow barely muffled his shout of pain as Victor forced his way into him.

-Fuck, you're so much tighter! It's hard to find a dick as big as mine, huh?-

The blond man started to thrust as soon as he was inside, gradually going faster and deeper as Logan stretched for him.

It didn't matter how much he bit or grabbed the pillow, it was clear that the shorter man was screaming, and not from pain. "Like a bitch", he realised with shame. But he couldn't help it; Victor had trained his body to react like that, to take pleasure even from pain and to react to his touch. His hard dick was rubbing against the mattress, his hole was rammed, even Creed's sighs of pleasure against his ear made his excitement grow.

After a while Victor grabbed the other's hair and pulled it hard to make him let go of the pillow: the whole corridor could hear Logan's screams of pleasure, which were welcomed with whistles and obscene suggestions.

-You'll always be my bitch.- the blond man reminded his victim.

His thrusts got faster and harder and he made the other raise his hips just enough to get the right angle.

Logan howled in pleasure as Victor rammed on his sweet spot, hot waves spreading from it all over his body and focusing in his groin.

He came shouting obscenely, trembling from head to toe and clenching around the other's dick.

Creed reached his orgasm after a few more thrusts, unloading with a satisfied growl inside Logan.

They collapsed on the bed panting, the post-orgasm making them relax as a wave of sleepiness washed over them.

Victor pulled out of Logan and spooned him, grabbing his handcuffs' chain with one hand and his dick with the other.

-We're gonna sleep together now. Don't do anything stupid.- he reminded him with a grin, underlining his threat by lightly squeezing the other's dick.

Logan was forced to nod, wincing in pain and fear.

-Good boy.- Victor mocked him before closing his eyes to sleep.

The shorter man had a very hard time imitating him; he was living in a nightmare again and it had only just begun.


End file.
